Disturb Not the Water
by The Yardville Girl
Summary: Sharing everything was their legacy...but now that legacy has turned into a nightmare for the now detective psychic who has just learned to harness her powers. Will Constantine come to her rescue...or will it be too late?
1. Umbra Vox

**Disturb Not the Water**

**Disclaimers:** Let's just say, _hypothetically_, that I do own it…in another dimension where anything is possible. However, since that dimension is unknown at this present time, the film belongs to Warner Brothers and Francis Lawrence; Hellblazer (which it is based on) was invented by some genius comic guy…whom I don't know.

**Chapter 1. Umbra Vox**

Translation: (Shadow Voice)

* * *

_**I went to heaven, but couldn't get in  
for what I have done.  
I said please take me, they said you're crazy.  
You had too much fun.**_

-_"Save Me"_ by_ Unwritten Law_

* * *

Walking down the street, the smell of wet asphalt with the tingling sensation of strong kinetic energy in the air presumed to give John Constantine the feel of _home_. Well, as close as to a home as a person can get when under the constant threat of Hell potentially taking over your world at any given time and being eternally banished from Heaven if even the slightest chance of screwing up was presented on your permanent record in the end. Feeling his hand creep into the inside pocket of his jacket out of old habits, John cursed loudly when he realized his carton of cigarettes had been gone out of his life for the past…what, three months? But hey, what did it matter? He was cancer free; his lungs working properly for the first time since he was fifteen, he was still exorcising demons, Satan was officially off his ass since he was no longer wanted in Hell; granted though, he still wasn't so sure about the whole deal about "going to Heaven" after God had ignored him for the longest time, _and_ he was even thinking about going to see Angela again. 

Of course, motivation had never been his strongest aspect; only when it came to saving his or the world's ass did it seem that some things were important. Assholes, all of them. Humans, demons, angels…you name em', that's what they were. Well, except for _one _half-breed angel…Chas. He talked to him once in a while, getting help from the newly winged boy about the new underground developments and all the knowledge the once eager apprentice could provide since he was now in the _cloudy_ pinnacle of information about everything. John would smirk a little, silently chuckling a little in the corner of his mind about the young man's enthusiasm to continue being _John's slave_ and to read all the books that were provided as what Chas would call "The Great Library" which, per say, went on forever.

Gabriel flitted in and out every so often, sometimes walking with John, telling him his thoughts since he was now human while John just fumed on the inside, wishing that the once archangel would just fuck off. Other times, he would help him a little with some exorcisms whenever one showed up in the neighborhood he had just moved into two weeks ago after getting an identity and a social security. And other times he would just pop out of nowhere with some useless information and say how well he was progressing now that he had been given a second chance at redeeming his soul. At those times, John could swear he saw something flash across those nonchalant, blue-green eyes while Gabriel would give him words of _guidance_. He was probably still shocked that God had forsaken one of his favorite angels and still _loved _the human race above all other things when all they did was persecute each other.

John smirked while he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, his newest addiction. How childish and…pathetic. He threw the wrapper on the ground and continued walking, chewing hard and loud on the gum as he looked around and observed his surroundings, feeling with his psychic powers any misplaced demonic auras or seeing if any shadows or deformed bodily shapes were following him as he made his way home to his small apartment from the exorcism he had just performed hours ago. With brisk steps, John quickly made his way home and entered his small apartment; locking the door behind him securely, taking off his black trench coat and throwing it on the bed. He sat on the soft covered mattress with his hands on his knees and stared quietly at the floor, his thoughts taking over him as silent as death.

'_Angela…'_

A part of him rejoiced at these thoughts; needing, longing to be able to feel love once more in his life before he left this world all alone and completely miserable. Another part of him hated it though, the part of him that had been his personality since before he could remember. That bitter part of him that cursed his supposed_ gift_ and despised weaknesses such as…love.

He felt something when he was with her, though, he couldn't necessarily describe it. But he knew it was there when he was with her; it pulsed loudly throughout his entire body, echoing in his veins and causing shocks of electricity to ignite in him, making his powers respond in a pleasant way. While the feelings that were caused by her presence were stimulating and at times welcomed or thrilling, he also found himself…

Afraid.

He, who had sent hundreds of demons hurtling back into Hell with promises of vengeances and well deserved tortures, saw things that would make the normal human soul scream out in terror until it was left hallow, performed bizarre rituals that either sent people to an early grave or left a mark on their soul that would be forever scarred in the depths of human darkness, knew things that could boggle even the most intelligent man on the planet into a blind fit of madness…and yet, a mere Irish Catholic woman with strong psychic abilities could reduce him to a blundering fool.

It wasn't entirely his fault in the matter; rather, more like a precaution. He had trusted people before and they had betrayed him with their promises of faith or their idiosyncrasies. Especially his parents; oh, how he had hated them for the longest time. Their decision of putting him in a mental institution had scarred him badly, knowing that the only two people who had promised to protect him, to love him, to _trust him_ above all things hurt deeply. The wound had never completely healed, leaving a tiny gap in the corner of his heart. After he had died the first time, a priest would come to see him in his room at the hospital. Of course, it wasn't a priest but rather, one of the many half demons that he could see. At the time of being only a teenager with a high dosage of sedatives, he could hardly make out the features of the pink blob in front of him but he could tell by the feel of the aura around him.

Shuddering at the expense of the memories coursing through his mind, he got up from his bed and walked over to his fridge, taking out a Jack Daniels bottle and retrieving a small shot glass from the counter. Sitting down at the table, he poured himself a drink and threw it back into his throat where it burned its way down his esophagus and into his stomach.

About two hours later, the whole bottle was empty and John felt like shit. He held his pounding head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table with his fingers buried in his hair. The Jack Daniel's bottle lay on its side, empty with the shot glass turned upside down. After a few minutes, John straightened up and loosened his tie; took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on his knees as he leaned his head back. He swallowed as he looked up at his ceiling, staring at it for a few moments; noticing the small little cracks in the plaster. Suddenly, thunder erupted outside and John put his head down and looked out as rain began to pour down heavily. He blinked a few times as thoughts clouded his mind while he stared at the rain, wondering for a moment if it ever rained in Heaven…

John than cursed himself for worrying about such crap and got up out of his chair, walking around and heading straight for his bed. He flopped down face forward on it and laid awake for the next hour, listening and watching as the rain outside continued to come down around him. He thought of his last encounter with Satan, his brief introduction to Mammon…and Angela. He clenched his eyes shut in aggravation and grumbled loudly in his head.

'_Why is she always in my head? Christ, I can't even go a second without her popping in my head. Get yourself together Constantine; concentrate only on work…and not screwing up this time around._'

With that last thought, he fell into a fitful sleep of nightmares and reoccurring visions of his past.

* * *

Angela leaned her forehead against the glass of the window as it continued to rain; the coolness of the glass reflected only by the weather outside was refreshing to her skin. She had only just gotten in a half hour ago from the precinct and she was exhausted beyond compare. Night after night, crime after crime, demon after demon…there was just no end to this ravenous cycle. She was either fighting some whacko from off the street or beating the crap out of some half breed that didn't know when not to mess with a powerful psychic after a particularly bad day. Sometimes, she would catch a glance of blond hair or prettily pale skin and she would think she was seeing that half angel turned human Gabriel. But that would be impossible, right? Why would the once archangel hold any interest in her, a psychic cop, whom he had tried to kill just so the son of the Devil could enter their world and bring Hell on earth. Of course, she had known Gabriel was insane when Constantine had later told her that Gabriel had betrayed God because he thought it would be right to prove to God just how worthless humanity really was. 

"Well, that certainly didn't turn out as the half breed had thought." Angela said amusingly.

Sighing deeply, she turned her head away from the window and looked into her apartment. Her cat was currently sleeping on the table where her phones were, his tail twitching as he watched her every move. She grinned at the small grey feline and got up from her position, walking towards the cat and picking him up as she sat down in her cushioned chair. She scratched the cat affectionately behind the ears and underneath his chin, tracing his spine with her fingers while the small animal purred with satisfaction while rubbing his head on her knuckles. Angela smiled a little, mindlessly petting her cat as she stared out the window watching the rain.

'_Isabel used to like the rain, stretching out her hands and trying to act as if she could catch it. I wonder if…she's catching it up there…in Heaven…now that she's free. John…_'

John Constantine. The one man she hadn't been able to get out of her thoughts since she had last seen him all those months ago on top of the roof after he had given her the Spear of Destiny and told her to hide it from him and the rest of the world. Of course, she had hidden it…in the box in the bottom of her bedroom closet, where she kept all of Isabel's things after she had…died.

Slowly, the smile faded off of her face as her eyes came back into focus of the dreary weather outside of the window in front of her. Her hand was now only stroking the fur of her cat as it slept on her lap, purring softly with his tail twitching. Quietly, she picked up the small animal as she got up from her chair and placed it back on the cushion, patting its head as she walked towards the kitchen. She moved to one of the cabinets on the wall and opened it, taking out a white mug and setting it on the counter. She turned on the faucet and reached into one of the jars next to it and took off its lid, taking out a bag of herbal tea and closing the jar. She grabbed the mug and filled it with water, turning the faucet off after. Turning towards the table with water filled mug in one hand and the tea bag in the other, she took a step towards her kitchen table…until the mug suddenly slipped from her grip and crashed on the floor, water spilling everywhere with shards of white marble on the tiled floor. Time stopped for a moment, a drop of water stilling in the air for a few seconds before crashing into the already spilt water on the ground and becoming a small ripple.

She collapsed.

Her hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body went limp and images filled her mind.

**_Smoke, fire, ash…everything burning. Sulfur burning at her eyes and in her throat as she tried to breathe in the fume intoxicated air. Screams of thousands upon thousands echoing in her head, bellowing in her ears the pain and torture of the damned. Her dark brown hair whipping around her face as the heated wind surrounded her and stung her skin. Cracked tiles beneath her, her kitchen in pieces and smoldering; her apartment in shambles, the pictures and plants that were once peaceful images now contained nightmares and poisonous thoughts._**

_**She was back in Hell.**_

**_But how? She hadn't been submerged in water, she hadn't committed suicide…she hadn't done anything remotely close to getting her into this place! What was going on!_**

_**She pushed her self up from the floor and stood up, turning towards the doorway and walking out of the Hell-like image of her apartment. Pushing her way out of the cracked walls of the building, she found herself standing in the middle of a highway leading to the city. Puzzled, she walked along the highway; hardly noticing the demons that were slowly following her every move, licking their lips at the sudden appearance of the fresh soul.**_

_**As she walked down the rock covered road, she took in her surroundings; thousands of cars lined up but crushed or completely warped to make them seem as if they had all hit each other simultaneously. All the highway signs for directions were gone and as she looked ahead at the once structured city in the real world, all she could make out was a giant fireball with skeletons of the tall buildings and melted glass.**_

"_**Angela…Angela…"**_

**_A soft, masculine voice was calling out to her; somewhere from behind. She stopped in her tracks, hearing the scattering feet of the demons that had once been following her; their once growling whispers now whimpering cries of fear and respect. She turned her head towards the sound and then her body, slowly coming face to face with the one entity that was feared above all else in any world._**

_**Lucifer.**_

**_He stood there in a white Prada suit, barefoot and grinning at her like a man just coming from a casino with a thousand dollars in his pocket. He had one hand in his pants pocket and the other resting comfortably on the side of his leg, his fingers dripping blood. Paralyzed, she stood there; gaping at the most Unclean of all living things. Still grinning, he walked towards her slowly; the wind whipping around them, heat scorching everything around them as the screams continued to become louder in each direction. He stopped in front of her, allowing her for the first time to fully see the details of Satan's face._**

_**He had dark hair slicked back in fashionable taste; blue, wicked eyes that were eerily white towards the pupil, a wide; white toothed grin and the endings of tattoos on both sides of his neck. Yes, Satan stood before her and all she could do was stare and gape at him. **_

**_Suddenly, a little flash of white caught her eyes, small and little; like a feather. It was being carried by the fiery wind until it floated lightly down onto the hand she had stretched out to catch it. She brought the blurry object up to face and then gasped in horror, noting that she held her twin sister's hospital bracelet in her hand. She looked up at Satan; still he smiled at her, yet there was a certain twinkle in his eye…a certain sparkle that was always in his glance whenever he used to look at John._**

'_But how is this possible? Isabel was sent to Heaven when John sacrificed his life; John was the one who brought her bracelet back from Hell as proof…'_

"_**Better look again, Angie."**_

**_She glanced down at the bracelet again and immediately noticed the change. The letters for the name part of the tag began to warp and change into another name: _ANGELA DODSON_…her name. _**

**_Gasping again in horror and fright, Angela's head snapped up as she felt warm breath flame her neck like lava. A chilling voice slithering in her head like a poisonous snake with the widest smile instead of the soft one she heard just moments ago…The bracelet fading away like dust in the wind; it wasn't the real thing, just a copy…_**

"_**Welcome, Angela Dodson, to your new home. Welcome to Hell…"**_

**_He snapped his form back from her, his eyes glowing a slight red as fangs descended in his smile as the shadow of large, leathery wings expanded from his back._**

"_**We hope you can stay for eternity."**_

_**He slapped his hand on her forehead and she saw black…**_

Angela's eyes snapped open as her body arched upwards, her lungs gasping for air as her chest heaved with fear and the pounding of her heart. She looked around her kitchen; noticing the colors of everything in the room, no fires burning everything to ash, no demons foreshadowing her every move…no Lucifer telling her about her soul being condemned to Hell for all eternity. She looked down at the sleeve of her white blouse; she was steaming like a sauna, her skin feeling like fire was caressing it.

Glancing up at the clock she noticed it was three in the morning. When she collapsed, it had been eleven at night; she had been unconscious for four hours? That can't be good…Looking at the phone, she came to a decision she had been debating for the past couple of months.

"I don't suppose Mr. Constantine would be in the mood for a reunion later on today…"

* * *

Hi, everyone! What's up? 

This is my first Constantine fic and I hope everything is to everyone's liking; especially how I wrote the characters. This is a John/Angela story…sorry for all the other fans.

I saw the movie on 3/12/05 and I've loved it ever since. I even bought the book to get a deeper feel of the characters and also because I'm obsessed. So, this is the first chapter; I hope I get to write more…

Later Peeps!


	2. Ferre Caligo

**Disturb Not the Water**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…Excuse me for just a moment, I've got God on the other line talking with my lawyers.

**Chapter 2. Ferre Caligo**

Translation: (Bring Darkness)

* * *

"**_Choking on your alibis_**

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

'**_Cos I'm Mr. Brightside"_**

"_Mr. Brightside" _by _the Killers_

* * *

The shrill, blaring sound of the honk of a truck outside on the street awoke John Constantine to his stinging senses and his pounding head, his eyes squinting as he tried to ignore the pressure building up in his forehead. He brought his hand up and clenched his fingers around the bride of his nose and closed his eyes. Oh, the wonders of a hangover. He rolled over onto his back while his body protested with aches and the severe headache that was slowly culminating like a thunder storm. He snorted in disgust at the weaknesses of his body and dropped his hand from his face, glancing over at his clock noticing that it nine twenty-five in the morning. Christ, was it that late? He usually got up around seven thirty in the morning, getting ready for the morning and then going out; taking a walk in the still dark morning watching as the sun's rays slowly reflected off of every window in Los Angeles. Well, there goes his morning routine. 

The sudden loud, sharp banging at his door wasn't exactly welcomed or wanted either. Each smack on the door resulted in sharp pangs flashing across his brain, making him groan with pain. Still the knocking persisted; damn door. Getting up from his bed as best he could, John stumbled his way across his apartment and unlocked the door; swinging it out rudely and glaring at the person who had dared to disturb his morning hangover.

Standing there in his doorway, smiling at him with a look of amusement all over his face, was Chas Kramer. John snorted at him and turned back into his apartment, listening silently for Chas to shut the door; he liked privacy best. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he watched through narrowed eyes as Chas went about in his kitchen making coffee for the both of them; making sure to keep his wings from breaking anything. After he poured the hot, brown liquid caffeine into a couple of chipped white mugs, he pulled out a chair for himself and propped his feet on the table; mixing the milk in his cup that he got out of the fridge with some sugar. Narrowing his eyes even more in irritation, John watched as Chas drank his coffee while watching him.

"What'd ya want, kid? Why are you here?"

Chas smirked at him and set down his cup, taking his feet off from the table and turning to face John; leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, _John_,_ I_ just came to give _you_ a little warning. Word is that there's something stirring in the _underground_ world once more. I don't know exactly what it is but the demons have been acting funny, trying to take over more human bodies like they're in some kind of frenzy. The half breeds are acting up too, whispering amongst themselves like they've got a big secret. I've tried to find out some shit, but no luck; almost got a black eye the other night just trying to get some info from some big ass half breed. You should count your blessings that I'm going out of my way to help you despite _the fact_ that I could be working my ass off to get Gabe's old position."

"What kind of _underground_ activity are we talking about, _Chas_?" said John, ignoring the last statement.

Chas leaned back in the chair, a thoughtful expression crossing his features.

'_Probably trying to figure out what the hell is going down. Stupid kid, didn't you learn _anything_ from me when you were alive?_'

Chas shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing the mug of coffee from the table and taking a quick sip from it; finishing it. He set the mug down as he looked around the small apartment, his brow furrowing with a confused look on his features.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You know John, you should try and spruce up the place; make it more colorful, you know? This place is so dull, it's…" he glanced over at John with a smirk "crying out desperately for remodeling. Why don't you get some paint and redo it, ya know, style the place up a bit. Who knows, you might actually get some chicks up in here."

"Chas?"

"Yes, John."

"Get out."

"But-"

"Get out or become the first half breed angel ever sent to Hell."

"Whatever you say, _master_. See you later."

The door was shut firmly as Chas left, leaving his empty coffee mug on the table. John sighed and made his way over to the table, taking the coffee still left in the pot and putting the rest of it into the empty mug left for him by Chas. Sipping quietly on the hot coffee, John was lost in his thoughts as he stood standing in front of his table, starring out the window as the coffee quickly dispersed his pounding headache. After finishing his cup of coffee, he set the mug down and went into the bathroom where he proceeded to clean himself up a bit to make himself a little presentable to the ever wonderful society of Los Angeles.

Stepping out from the bathroom, John fixed his tie over his eternally rumpled shirt and grabbed his black trench coat. Shutting the door firmly, John straightened the collar of his coat and walked down the stairs; exiting the small bowling complex and onto the sidewalk. A few people were out and about, making their way to work as they stopped in local deli's to buy breakfast. John snorted at them, disgusted by their naive ways as they went about in the world thinking that nothing bad, such as having their souls sucked down in the fiery depths of Hell, would ever happen to them. They thought their lives were just_ peachy_, making their way through this world thinking that demons didn't exist, that their nightmares didn't generate things in the dark abyss, that there weren't other worlds out there beyond their grasp…except there _are_ pure evil things out there and they just walked around like they were all full of sunshine. Jackasses…

Reaching into the interior pocket of his coat, John searched for his packet of gum but then cursed loudly when he realized he had finished it yesterday. Turning his attention back to where he was going, he made a turn at the next corner and walked into the small convenient store, never noticing the masked thief that had walked in five minutes after him. The _demon _thief…

However, his psychic feelers had sensed the dark aura since John never let his guard down; no matter where he was. Looking up from his section of the aisle, John noticed the shady character snooping around the front of the store; glancing at the register first and then the exit sign that led to the back room for the employees. Stretching his feelers out a bit more, John detected the other dark aura in the back; annoyance and impatience flashing through it.

'_They haven't detected me yet…wonder why they're here? It's not everyday half breed demons rob a store. Bastards. Then again, it's not everyday that I'm in a store either. Wait to go Constantine; you've just learned what coincidence means…Time to kick some ass back to Hell…_'

However, before John could move away from the candy section of the store, the disguised demon brought out a loaded handgun. Waving it around wildly, he shot it off once as the unknown partner came charging from the back, a loaded shotgun in his hands. People screamed and kneeled on the ground, covering their heads with their hands and whimpering in fear. John kneeled on the ground and hid behind a rack of toys, watching the pair of demons with one eye; their tails swinging dangerously behind them as the guns in their grips shined with malice.

"Alright, everybody on the ground! Nobody moves; nobody gets hurt. Any dumb ass who thinks otherwise will answer to the bullets of these guns! You, behind the counter, open up the register and put the money in the bag; fast!"

'_Christ, why does everything have to be difficult. Not only jackass half breeds, but jackass half breeds with guns. Damn, where's Angela when I need her with that gun of hers?…_'

* * *

"Lieutenant Dodson, we've got a robbery in progress at the Quickie Check Out store on the corner of Monmouth Avenue and Tigers Lane. Back up is being sent A.S.A.P. Repeat, there is a robbery in progress on the corner of Monmouth Avenue and Tigers Lane. Back up is being sent A.S.A.P. Do you copy?" 

"Roger that, twelve-ten to base. I'm on my way over there now."

Turning the steering wheel at a sharp ninety degree angle, the black SUV turned left as the sirens on the top flashed and wailed. Five minutes later, Angela arrived at the scene of the crime-in-progress where LAPD cars were parked outside; cops hidden behind their cars with their guns out and ready to fire while one of them stood with the megaphone in one hand and the other resting on the hilt of his gun.

Getting out of the car and crouching slightly, Angela ran over to the one with the megaphone with her hand on her gun. The cop turned to her and jerked his head up, signaling for her to come and talk to him.

"Alright, Jerry, talk to me. What have we got so far?"

"There's about seven hostages in the store. Six adults, one kid. The clerk is being held at gunpoint; so far there haven't been any hostile actions against the hostages. We've got guys in the back trying to break in the back but it looks like the bastards blocked it off. They've probably been planning this."

Angela nodded and then took off her jacket, throwing it on the ground. Looking over at Jerry next to her who was giving her a strange look, she nodded towards him.

"Give me your Velcro strap."

"What for?"

"Just give it to me. I have an idea."

Taking off the strap from around his arm, he handed it too her. Rolling up the pant leg of her left leg, Angela placed the strap around her leg and then took her gun and placed it on the inside of the strap against her leg. Rolling the pant leg down, she glanced back up at Jerry; noticing his shocked face and smirked.

"Alright listen, I'm going to go in, convince them that I'm a civilian from the outside sending word from the cops, let them hold me at gunpoint, do a little ass kicking, and then get the hostages the hell out of there, alright?"

"Lieutenant, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, what if the one of the guys pick up that you're a cop before you even walk in. You could get shot dead on; I don't-"

"Listen, Jerry, I've got to do something. Those people in there are petrified while guns are being waved at them. I appreciate your concern but trust me on this, I've got a feeling that this _will_ work."

Jerry stared at her for a moment, as if memorizing her face for the last time while her eyes searched his face; looking for some kind of permission. Jerry swallowed hard, determination shining in his eyes and Angela smiled kindly at him.

"Alright, Lieutenant. But remember, if even the slightest sign of something bad is going down in there; we'll have our guys come bustin' in there at the drop of a _dime_."

"Thanks Jerr, I promise to be careful. Have back up follow me to the front and then I'll walk in."

Jerry signaled for the other cops to follow her as Angela crouched down and walked forward quickly towards the store. Straightening up slowly as she kept her hand on the "pull" handle of the door, she motioned for the other officers to get down and remain on the sides. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Angela counted to three mentally and opened the door; letting it shut behind her as she took the first step in.

She put her hands up in the air as the sound of an automatic being pointed at her resounded in her ears. She took two steps more inside. Glancing around quickly, she took notice of the people on the ground in front of her; some of them looked up at her with tears shining in their eyes with fright while others just clutched at themselves tightly. Gulping slightly, Angela moved so that she was only five feet away from the gun that was being held towards her. Feeling a tinge in the air, Angela let her psychic field out and felt the darkness in their auras, looking for the first time into the _real _faces of the people behind the masks.

"Bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Can't you see that this is a robbery! Get down on your knees and _stay there_!"

Resisting the urge to run up and charge the guy who had just insulted her and her intelligence, Angela stood where she was and tried to hold the tremble inside that threatened to come out as she spoke.

"I can see that this is a robbery sir, but there are _officers _outside and they are willing to make a deal. They…they sent me in here in hopes of settling that _deal_ so that some of the hostages could be set lose. If you would cooperate sir, we could just get the hostages out, one by one, and let you go out the back."

The burglar just snarled at her; laughing at her as if she were some pitiful human and he a towering god.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch? Go out the back my ass; they've got cops around the back! I've seen the television shows; I know how these things go down. They send in some civilian, expect the dumb ass thief to trust them, and then get their butts carted off to prison! No thanks, I'm not willing to get my ass in court. Fuck off whore and just get on the goddamn ground like the rest of the people here!"

'_Well, so much for plan A Angela; time for plan B._'

Without so much a warning, Angela threw down her hands and charged at the guy; knowing that if she had been seconds slower in her attack she would've been shot. Knocking the guy on the floor, she threw her fist and had it land in his eye. The guy howled in pain and loosened his grip on his gun, giving Angela the opportunity to reach down and bite his hand hard, tasting blood as the thief dropped the gun and raised his hand away from her. Taking the gun from her leg out and the one on the floor, Angela stood up and backed up a couple of steps as the guy on the floor curled up into a ball; nursing his hand and swelling eye. She pointed both guns at the one who still held the shotgun. Cocking the safety gage off on her gun, Angela gave directions to the one who stood before her.

"Alright, drop your gun. I'm Lt. Angela Dodson of the LAPD. You and your scum bucket partner here are under arrest for the attempted robbery of this store. If you cooperate and go out quietly, no harm will come to you. Matter of fact, the more cooperation I get from you, the more it looks better in court."

Dropping the gun quickly onto the floor, the demon thief kneeled on the floor quickly and put his hands behind his head. Looking down at the plump black woman in the pink shirt who was kneeling down in front of her, Angela nudged her lightly with her foot and managed to get the frightened gaze of the lady on her as she kept her own gaze on the men on the floor.

"Listen to me very carefully, I need you to go outside and inform the officers out there that everything is under control and that I need back up in here to help me clean up this mess. After that, I'll need you stick around for some questioning about the crime and then you can go home. Does that sound fair to you?"

Nodding quickly, the plump woman scrambled up quickly onto her legs and practically ran outside to the safety of the public community. A minute later, the officers that had been waiting out front on the sides of the building barged in with their guns held out and loaded; checking to make sure that everything was alright and that no one was hurt. Five minutes later, two officers brought out the criminals in hand cuffs; one of them bent over in pain after Angela had kicked him in the stomach for insulting herand the other one with his head down looking at the ground. Lowering her fire arms, Angela clicked on the safety on the guns and nodded towards the civilians that it was alright to leave the store now. Getting up quickly and running out the door, the once held captives thanked her repeatedly on their way out _except for_ _one_.

Sighing a little, Angela put the guns down on the counter and leaned on it with her arms outstretched. Closing her eyes for a moment, Angela said a silent prayer to the Lord thanking Him for not letting her use her gun in this situation. Taking a deep breath, Angela opened her eyes and straightened up.

"Well, Detective Dodson, I see we're still willing to use that gun of ours."

Turning around swiftly, Angela stared with wide eyes at the tall, lean man with his rumpled shirt and messy dark hair while he smirked at her with amusement in his gaze. He had one hand in the pocket of his black trench coat and the other holding a new pack of gum. Without knowing it, Angela had begun smiling back at him too.

"John Constantine. Always a pleasure to see you; especially if you're not sending someone back to Hell or out drinking."

Smiling at each other with a sense of friendliness and an extra spark of something else, they both decided that this morning had not been a total waste after all.

* * *

Well, here's the second chapter! Thank you all so much to those who reviewed! You guys are really great and I appreciate everything you say and take it to heart. I hope to update soon, I'm going to my grandmother's tomorrow for Easter and I don't know if I'm going to spend a couple of days up there since they are my grandparents. But I also want to stay and work some more on my story. 

Thanks to Rynn who was kind enough to read my review. I hope that you do make a second part to that wonderful story that you wrote a while back.

That's all for now!

Later Peeps!


	3. Santo Patrono

**Disturb Not the Water**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, you don't sue…

**Chapter 3. Santo Patrono**

Translation: (Patron Saint)

* * *

"**_They laughed at their gods  
and fought them in vain  
So he turned his back on them  
And left them in pain  
Now here come the saints  
With their banners held high  
Each one of them martyrs  
Quite willing to die"_**

_Saints in Hell _by _Judas Priest_

* * *

Molly's Burger. Ah, a fine diner indeed. John and Angela had decided to go there after the exorcist had been questioned about the attempted burglary. They had chatted a little on the way; Angela driving them in her SUV while John looked at the outside world around the vehicle. Cars passed by them in the rush of traffic, the blaring of horns and the cussing out of words filling the air as they tried to maneuver their way through the streets without breaking any laws. John smiled inwardly; noticing with faint amusement Angela's scrunched up forehead, her determined eyes, and her mouth quivering just a little as anger flashed across her face; trying not to give into the temptation of just speeding up and hitting the back bumper of the next jackass who honked at her who flipped her the bird. 

Parking rather abruptly near the sidewalk across from the diner, they quickly crossed the bustling street and walked up to the empty stools. Leaning her elbows on the counter, Angela smiled at the fat, greasy man that came out from the kitchen who smiled back at her. Taking out a pad and pencil from the pockets of his stained white apron, the cook set his hand readily to take the orders.

"Hey Roger, how's it going? I need a set of fries, a small cherry coke, and one of those bacon cheeseburgers with that _certain extra spice_."

Getting a wink from the fry cook, she turned to Constantine with a pleasant smile and quirked a brow at him; her way of asking him what he wanted. Quirking a brow back at her, he turned back to the cook; noticing that when the fry cook smiled, there were gaps in-between his smile.

"Hey _Roger_, I'd like a cheeseburger with some fries and a large coke. If that's alright with you?..."

"That it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

With a simple nod, Roger put the pencil back into his pocket and went into the kitchen to cook the food. Turning his attention back to the cop next to him, John stifled a laugh when he caught the glare Angela sent his way for being so _nice_ to her friend; the fry cook. Oh yeah, this was_ his_ day. Smirking just the tiniest, John decided now would be good chance for some conversation about _certain subjects_.

"So Angela, tell me, how's your life been? You know, with the police work, the occasional prick other than the people you work with, the demons you've been sending back to Hell…"

Her eyes widening, Angela choked for a second on the instant response she was about to give him; surprise etching on her features before the logic set in.

'_Of course he would hear about you exorcising demons, Angela. He was the Great John Constantine once…maybe he still is. You weren't able to hide your almost nonexistent abilities before; what makes you think you can hide the truth from him now too? Still, it is kind of creepy that he knows almost everything about you…I hope he can't read my mind._'

Looking down at her hand that was currently fiddling with the napkin she had picked up, Angela swallowed lightly; feeling like a child under her father's probing gaze.

"Yes John, I've been exorcising demons; saving souls, doing weird rituals…you know; the usual. I just don't let it interfere with my _other_ work. And as for the occasional prick, I think he knows not to mess with a cop when they show their badge or kick said prick's ass. Other than that, my life has just been peachy."

Smirking triumphantly at her lack of comfort in his presence, John noted to himself to keep more tabs on her in case some rapist was wandering around the streets and decided to have some fun. Especially if the whacko was a half breed demon. Half breeds were known to act on their human desires; just with waves of evil pouring into the essence of the experience. So much for making love to someone.

"So tell me, _Angela_, how have you been doing these _exorcisms_? I mean, you need certain things; such as a Bible, holy water, some ancient relics to protect yourself; not to mention the sets of symbols _I_ use for saints. Just wondering if you have all these things, of course."

Turning a glare onto his form while he studied his own napkin, Angela replied with a crisp tone; hoping to get a reaction out of the usually stoic man.

"Yes John, I have my own set of things that I use when getting rid of demons. I wonder why it's such an interest to you as to how I do my own exorcisms."

Shrugging nonchalantly, John looked up as the prepared meal he had ordered was set down in front of him. Picking up his cheeseburger and taking a bite out of it, John looked over at Angela and chewed rudely. He quirked a brow and she rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her own food and beginning to eat it. Chuckling at her immaturity; they ate in compatible silence, relishing in the fact that they were so near each other and yet worlds apart.

Wiping his hands of the grease, John chewed on the last bite of his burger and the two fries left over. Swallowing, John took a swig from his coke cup and set it down; looking over at Angela as she chewed slowly on her last bite; swallowing as well. Crumbling the napkin and placing it in the food basket, John reached into the pocket of his trench coat and fished out a ten; paying for their meals. Without saying a word, he stood up and walked away; heading down the street and stretching out his feelers to see if any psychic turbulence was going on in the neighborhood. A flash of short blond hair caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he turned in that direction; determined to get an answer out of Gabriel about what _it_ knew about what Chas had told him this morning.

* * *

Angela gaped as Constantine stood, paid for their meals, and stalked off; leaving her alone at the small burger joint. Looking down at her watch as she finished off her fries, Angela saw that it was ten after twelve. Oh, shit…she was late. Grabbing her coat, Angela hoped off the stool quickly and turned around; cautiously running across the street and opening up her SUV, never noticing the half breed demon in the back with the hand gun until she sat in the driver's seat and felt it pressed to her temple. Feeling her heart race in fear and anxiety, she raised her hands up slowly and felt the pressure of the safety switch being pulled off. 

"Seems to me, little miss psychic cop likes to mess around with a certain _John Constantine_ after putting a couple of my pals in the slammer. So tell bitch, how does it feel to be trapped; I'm dying to know."

After receiving no answer, the demon growled and pushed the pistol into her temple more fiercely; hearing her gasp through her teeth tightly. Angela clenched her eyes shut; praying that this scum would suddenly be vanquished by some holy presence from behind him.

"Alright, seeing as how you don't like to answer questions, miss detective; how about we take a little ride to Mr. Constantine's place and see if he has an answer, mmm? Does that seem like a good idea to you, whore! Now, put your goddamn hands down and drive the fucking car!"

Gulping slightly, Angela nodded as best as she could. Complying with the orders from the hostile demon behind her, she put her hands down behind her slowly and turned the ignition on; shifting her gear from park into neutral and pulling out from the parallel parked position. Turning down the street towards the Twenty Lanes bowling alley; Angela prayed for help, for guidance, and also for John's safety so that he could forgive her later on if he was still alive.

'_Lord, I know I didn't want him to hear my thoughts before but I'll make an exception today if you help me save his life. I can't bear the thought of another person dying by my hands. Please God, don't let John Constantine die today._'

Parking on street across from the bowling alley, Angela heard the demon curse when he realized that Constantine wasn't around. Automatically feeling him tense the gun at her head again, Angela got the feeling that they were going to be sitting in her car for a while.

* * *

After wandering around the downtown area for a while looking for Gabriel, John gave up and decided to head to Papa Midnite's club. It was a little after eight and he had time to kill; there hadn't been any exorcisms today surprisingly. Usually there would at least be one but he guessed that some of Hell's spawn weren't up to having their asses kicked today. 

'_Alright, one day of vacation sounds fair enough. Tomorrow it's back to business; another demon, another asshole to banish. Hopefully, no one will get in my face tonight; it's nice to have a day off for a change._'

Chewing on his gum to delude his nicotine thirst, John walked quickly and silently down the street towards the small underground club. Upon reaching the red lit doorway, John came across the body guard with the usual deck of cards for identification. Clearing his mind for a minute, an image came into focus as he spat his gum out in to corner behind him.

"Hippo riding a unicycle on a high wire."

The body guard released the link from the entry rope and let him pass, closing it behind the swish of John's trench coat. Walking through the dark room; ignoring the lit stares and twitching tales while feathers rustled, John made his way to the silver doors and knocked on it once. Placing his hand over his mouth, John glanced around at the club; noting that some of the looks he was getting were either intense or heated. Feeling the door open from the rush of air he felt flow around him, John turned and walked into the dark red room; waiting patiently near the wall as Midnite finished his meeting with a half breed, her tail twitching with irritation as her dragon eyes blinked in understanding.

After nodding one last time, the half breed stood and walked out; giving John a once over as her snake tongue flicked out between her fangs. Walking over, he sat down in the chair across from Midnite and got straight to the point.

"Word is that there's some new shit brewing on the street. I don't know if this pertains to that hypocritical bullshit that you're always preaching about; which by the way, is also known as the _Balance_, but I need to know what's going down so I can save the world's ass…again. By the way, it's nice to see you again Midnite."

Looking up from underneath his hat, Midnite smiled faintly and shook his head with a faint chuckle. Picking up his glass of vodka, Midnite shot it back into his mouth, swallowed, and set the glass down. Folding his hands, Midnite leaned forward and smiled tolerantly.

"Hello, John. Nice to see you as well."

"Yeah, yeah; let's cut the tea party crap and get with the program. I need information and knowing you, mister witch doctor, have it. So, what can you tell me that hasn't been sold to the tabloids."

"From what I know, _John_, it has something to do with that _girl _you swore nothing revolved around.

"Angela? What's any of this got to do with her?"

"Don't tell me the once Great John Constantine is losing his touch."

"Don't play with me Midnite. I'm not in the mood right now. Just tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my merry way."

"An enemy that you thought gone is coming back, John. Coming back with a vengeance. I don't know what you did to piss_ him_ off John, but he wants _you_. I would be cautious, Mr. Constantine. Not everything around you is as it seems."

"Dammit, will you stop talking in riddles and give me a straight answer for once."

"I'm sorry John, but that's just the way things are. Your time is up. _Goodbye_, Mr. Constantine."

Grumbling, John got up rudely and walked out of the back room; quickening his step as he walked through the club while feeling eyes watching his every move. Once out of the club, John walked down the sidewalk towards his home, stretching out his feelers to test the air around him while he moved for any strange or erratic vibrations.

* * *

Angela gnawed on her lower lip, feeling anxiety seep into her once more as her psychic senses caught the faint trace of John's aura; heading straight towards his home. Glancing slightly out the side window, Angela could make out his trench coat swirling around him as a breeze blew by; the faint echo of his shoes hitting the sidewalk entering her ears even from inside the car. Feeling the demon bring his gun away from her head, Angela heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking and opening just about a half an inch; the faint pulse of adrenaline screaming at her from the half breed's spring coiled body. 

Feeling a sense of power and fear crash down on her, Angela kicked her door open and ran towards John; ignoring the stunned look on his face and the gut clenching feeling of a gun about to be fired. The sound of thunder rang out as bullet zipped past her head, hitting the corner of the bowling building instead. Tackling John to the ground, she buried her face into his chest as she covered her head while shots rang out around them. However, the sound of just empty clicking occurred moments later and Angela picked herself up off from John. Turning around swiftly, she grabbed her gun from the back pocket of her pants and fired once with precision.

The bullet entered the half breed's chest, right above his heart as he flew back from the impact; his body falling to the pavement with a heavy thud as his eyes glazed over. Bending at the waist, Angela rested her hands on her knees and heaved in the cold air of the night; feeling relief flood her for the first time in hours. Straightening up, Angela turned around and faced the bewildered look of John Constantine as he lay sprawled on the sidewalk. Walking over to him, she dropped to her knees with a resounding thud by his head and placed her gun into her back pocket once more. Huffing still from the quick run she had to do to save his life, she rested her hands back on her knees and watched him watch her. Once she caught her breath, Angela stood and offered him a hand. He took it as she pulled him up beside her.

Looking down at her with a confused look as he huffed a little from having the wind knocked out of him John decided that Angela Dodson was the craziest person he ever met. Also, the most lifesaving. Without noticing it, neither of them had dropped the other one's hand. A few moments later, Angela did drop his hand and turned; walking towards her car while John followed. He knew Angela didn't want him to follow her but he wanted answers. Looking down at the dead body on the ground that lay only five feet from her car, John felt the faint demonic aura as the half breed's spirit made its way back down to Hell.

Turning on the transmission radio, Angela grabbed the receptor and turned around to face John, leaning back on the side of the car.

"This is the 12th precinct of LAPD. What's your status twelve-ten?"

"This is twelve-ten to base. I have a shooting down at the corner of Twenty Lanes bowling alley; suspect has been taken out due to defense. Send back up to retrieve the body A.S.A.P. Over."

"Roger that, twelve-ten. Back up is being sent. Over and out."

Throwing the receptor back into the car, Angela stood there leaning against her car as she waited patiently for the eerily calm John Constantine to start questioning her. Taking a step closer to her form; John's jaw twitched as he glared at the psychic cop in front of him.

"What the hell was that?"

"If you didn't hear me before, Mr. Constantine; I just stated to the precinct that there has just been a shooting. Would you like to know what a shooting is?"

Narrowing his eyes, John took another step towards her; making her feel trapped between him and the car.

"I know what a shooting is, _detective_. What I'm wondering is why that shooting was directed at me."

John took another step closer; now they were only a foot apart. Angela looked down for a moment; mulling over in her head as to how to tell him about being taken hostage in her own car. Looking back up, she took a deep breath and told him her story.

"The reason there was a shooting directed at you is because that half breed you see lying on the ground was after you. He was in my car, John. When you left, I got in my car and there was gun pointed at my head. The guy told me to take him to you so he could kill you. There, you satisfied now?"

John took a step back and turned his back on her, breathing heavily all of sudden while anger laced over his features. He had never been so mad; especially at a pathetic half breed. He heard her straighten up behind him; sighing as she looked down.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I betrayed you; I didn't mean too. I just…didn't know what to do. Being a cop, I have rules to follow; procedures. Unfortunately, we were never really taught what to do when we're being held at gun point without back up. Usually we just kick the guy's ass, but I don't know if I can do that while in a car."

"It's alright."

She snapped her head up; surprise taking over her features. Tentatively; hesitantly, she took a step closer to him.

"You mean, you understand. That what I did, was out of fear for my own life…as well as yours."

A muscle twitched in his jaw; he turned around and faced her with his usual blank and stoic expression. His eyes were hard and empty; scrutinizing her with an intense expression as she shuddered inwardly at the callousness of his personality.

"Yeah, I get it…"

She swallowed…

"Alright then…I guess I'll see you around?"

"No."

"No?"

"No…you're coming upstairs. I have something to tell you."

With that, John turned around and proceeded to walk into the small building; his trench coat twirling around him at his abrupt departure. All Angela could do was stare at him for a moment; wondering for a moment about what in God's name had gotten into that man all of a sudden.

* * *

Well everyone, here's chapter three! I hope you like it; as well as the Midnite's character. I don't know if I described him right but I hope it's to your liking as well. Thank you all to those who reviewed. You have my deepest gratitude. 

Expect the next chapter in a couple of days!

By the way, I couldn't find any Latin words for the title of my chapter so I had to write it in Italian. I mean that's close to Latin, right? If anyone here knows a free translator online that has the Latin language; tell me the address of it in the review. Thank You!

Later Peeps!

P.S. Thank you to Kiara for the correct translation for"Patron Saints" in Italian. Unfortunately, a lot of the online translators are not very reliable.


	4. Aliquis Verbum Abs Sapientia

**Disturb Not the Water**

**Disclaimer: **Now, if only I could find that blasted file cabinet…Damn locks…

**Chapter 4. Aliquis Verbum Abs Sapientia**

Translation: (A Word of Wisdom)

* * *

"**_Mighty words that try to distract me  
But it's faith that makes us believe thee  
Yes, I know  
But that's not the question  
You're my guide and show me direction"_**

_Answers _by _the Deftones _

* * *

After locking up her car when back up came, questioned her, and took the body away to the city morgue; Angela walked into the small bowling building and proceeded to walk up the stairs. Upon reaching John's apartment, she noticed the door was cracked only an inch; meaning he had expected her to come up. Pushing open the door, she poked her head in and saw him sitting at the table with his trench coat hanging on the back of the chair; chewing on some gum with a look of thoughtfulness on his face. Closing the door behind her, Angela dragged the chair out across from him, set her purse down, and then sat; staring at him while she waited for the conversation to begin. Minutes ticked by; still not a word. Sighing silently, Angela folded her hands in her lap; looking around the apartment noticing that nothing had changed since the last time she had been here. All the jugs of holy water still lined up against the windows like a fortress, the bed slightly rumpled from when he had gotten up this morning, empty corners, cracked tiles and broken china, barely any food; a basic bachelor pad desperately in need of a woman's touch. Perhaps in a sense, _her_ personal touch. 

'_Oh, snap out of it Angela. For God's sake, you haven't seen the man in almost over three months. You can't still be thinking of him like that. Besides, it's not like he's interested in that type of thing anyway; what with being an exorcist and all. There's no way he'd have a relationship with anyone; with the immediate danger and the warping time schedule because of all the possessed people in L.A. What am I saying? I shouldn't even care about this crap! Angela Dodson, you have got to get yourself a hobby._'

After sitting there for a few more moments, John took out a napkin from his pocket that he took from the diner they went too and put the spit out gum inside the napkin; folding it up and then throwing it over his shoulder. He folded his hands on the table and looked at Angela; his eyes blank and scrutinizing every inch of her face while she managed to keep her cool by not yelling at him to pick up the pace. After taking a deep breath, John finally began the questioning.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened down there or am I going to have to_ read_ your mind?"

"I already told you before, Mr. Constantine. I got in my car after our brief meeting at the diner and felt a gun being pressed at my head. The nice half breed demon that held me at gun point told me to take him to your place so we could wait for you. He was going to kill you, then me, and then run off to his pals to tell the whole demon community just what kind of a hero he was. Unfortunately, I spoiled his plans when my cop instincts kicked in and I saved your life; which then allowed me to kill the half breed which is exactly why we're sitting here now in your apartment."

"Angela, I'm not asking for a damn police report. I just want to know why you weren't able to sense him in the first place _before_ you got inside the car."

"I…don't know. I'm usually able to pick up on things like that; it helps me whenever I need to find a killer. But this time…it's like nothing was there to _be felt_. Maybe…maybe something blocked me. Prevented me from seeing the half breed and instead, set in motion what happened down there."

John smirked at her; as if a triumph was right on the verge of being in his favor. Obviously, _this one_ had no common sense what so ever.

"Angela, psychics can't be blocked. They're psychic. They know everything, feel everything; you can't just cut someone off from all of that. It would take someone with immense power or-"

"Well, I'm sorry John if this all seems very amusing to you. Unfortunately, I don't have all the expertise that you've acquired over the years and I'm new in the whole psychic field thing. Now, I don't know what happened to me today but all I know is that I didn't _feel or see_ anything and _that _almost cost me my life. So you tell me, Mr. I'm-The-Great-John-Constantine; what the hell did happen!"

She glared at him, anger etched into her features; her cheeks flushed while her eyes sparkled dangerously with a hot, red temper. Common to those who were of a certain detective back round; not a good thing to get them pissed.

'_Especially for those who haven't had a drink yet._' He mused silently. Sighing with a hint of amusement, John looked at her with a hint of a smile and decided to make amends.

"I didn't mean to insult you or your lack of understanding for the _supernatural world thing_. I just meant that someone with immense power or immense skill could…"

"Could what?"

"Could block you from the possibility of seeing something."

"I see; well, is there anything else you would like to tell me."

"…Chas came to see me. Told me that some of my demon _friends_ were acting up more and more which is actually quite strange because I haven't had an exorcism all day. He also said that the half breeds have been talking amongst themselves again. Looking suspicious, like they have a secret. I also went to see another friend of mine. He said _things aren't the way they seem_. That I pissed somebody off who is coming back with a vengeance and it involves you…again."

"Do you think it could be Mammon? I mean, he almost succeeded in bring Hell on earth last time. Do you think he would try it again?"

"Honestly, no. I think he learned his lesson after he got the shit beat out of him by his _loving father_. Besides, demons are known not to do the same thing twice; except for the soldier demons who never learn anything because they don't have any brains."

"Well, who else have you pissed off down there besides just him and his father that would make _said unknown_ to enlist me in destroying you?"

"I don't know. From what I know, I've pissed off a lot of people and demons in my lifetime. We probably won't find out till the end of everything. In the mean time, keep your profile low for a while. You don't want to get yourself in any more trouble, especially if _said unknown_ comes looking for you and you don't know what to do. Just stick to your daytime job."

"Fine, but if there's any new developments; you know where to find me."

"Yeah."

She backed out the chair, stood up, grabbed her purse and walked out; closing the door behind her gently as she went. John watched her as she left; utter silence echoing in his apartment while the sound of honking cars stilled the quiet air. Sighing a little, he raked a hand in his hair; thoughts of the many demons he had sent back to Hell taking over, making him wonder exactly which one was going to do the damage this time. He knew the shit-head Balthazar was dead; he had killed him himself. Well, not completely killed him. More likely, just beat the crap out of until there were only pieces left of his former self. But when he had talked to Chas a couple days after he came back down to earth, it seemed that the half breed had been mysteriously killed off; his soul descending back to Hell. When Midnite had told him that some he had pissed off was coming back for him with a vengeance, his first thought had gone to Balthazar. After all, they both hated the other one's guts. Why not take his revenge out on John by using the last _live_ friend he had left.

Loosening his tie, John got up and walked over to his bed; taking off his shoes and tie as he sat down, freeing his collar up a bit. Lying down on his back, John stared at the ceiling. A half hour had gone by before rain started again.

He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Angela outside after she had saved his life from that gun nut. It had just surprised him when he saw the half breed pointing a gun while Angela ran toward him in wild desperation. Not that he wasn't used to having half breeds threaten with weapons like those. Hell, they had used even more deadlier ones too. But for one reason or another; it had scared him shitless when he thought in that split second before she tackled him that that bullet that had zoomed by her head could've killed her. It frightened him even more when he realized he couldn't use a holy weapon to protect them when bullets were being fired at them. Deep down, he had realized what it meant _to be_ mortal.

Turning over onto his side with a grunt and squeaks from the bed; John faced the window, his head cradled by his arm while the other one rested comfortably in front of his face. He watched as the little droplets of water gathered and slithered down the glass of the window; flashes of lightning blinking once in a while the loud echo of the booming thunder rumbled throughout the sky. Boy; was this storm a bitch. Clenching his eyes shut, John tried to get some rest but it only came when a couple hours had passed. Images tainted his subconscious, dark visions causing the usual nightmares to spin out of control. Unknowingly to the sleeping exorcist, a familiar crackle singed through the air. A vibration which caused emotions to heighten, senses to go wild, and thoughts to be tainted with unusual detail. Unconsciously, his feelers had stretched; causing a stronger crackle between his powers and the vibration when they mixed. Testing the air, his subconscious began stretching beyond the vibration to a certain cross; one between reality and Hell. Pushing away that barrier; John's nightmares were instead filled with a darker reality unlike any before.

The rain stopped for a moment; a drop suspended in mid air before it crashed into the window.

**_Sulfur, ash, the screaming of thousands blasting around him. The air choking the life out of his lungs; fire roaring and spreading towards him. Opening his eyes, John saw that he was back in Hell. Sitting up quickly, he looked down and saw his shoes; or, what was left of them. Snakes and bugs slithering between the holes in the leather; the sound of buzzing and the chewing of the thousands of jaws ringing between the large cracks in the walls of his apartment. Heated air blew his hair and his already messed up clothes. Looking over at the supposed jugs of holy water, John saw red see-through jugs filled with a black watery substance. Hell's holy water._**

**_Getting up from the bed, John walked out through one of the large cracks in his wall and landed on the highway leading towards the burning skeleton version of Los Angeles. Walking along in only his socks, John could feel the burn of the pavement as though he were walking on lava. He could feel the twenty or so demons following him as he made his way down the Hell dimension version of the highway; the sound of their jaws clicking together with the sounds of recognition resonating in his ears. Quickening his step, John walked towards the burning inferno known as L.A. faster. _**

**_However, the sounds of demonic plotting stopped and the scampering of feet sounded while whimpering gnarled forms scattered into the breeze. Turning his head, John saw the last demon turn back as it ran, the half headed form trembling while it stumbled blindly over a car and over the edge of the highway. Turning himself fully around, John came face to face with Lucifer. Taking a step back out of reflexes, John watched as a smirk slithered its way onto the demon king's face. The Devil took a step forward, closing the gap between them as his eerie colored eyes shined with malice. Hands dripping with blood, he stuck them into the pockets of his white pants; the stains never showing._**

"_**Hello Johnny, it's nice to see you again. Tell me, how's life going for you?"**_

_**John swallowed tersely, blinking for a moment; making sure that this was real.**_

"_**Hello, Lu. Life's been good so far. How are things down here in Hell? Still damnable I presume."**_

"_**Why yes, John. You know that. Things are just fine down here; although, I have to tell you, I am starting to miss that Dodson girl. She was so enjoyable to watch. Committing suicide just to be chewed up, spit out, and performing the same thing over and over again. The only trouble was, she never uttered a word accept for her apology to her twin sister…what was her name again? Ah yes, Angela. Apologized over and over again for making her sister suffer; quite the silent one up until that point. God, I love the quiet ones."**_

_**A muscle twitched in John's jaw, anger flickering for just the briefest moment in his gaze.**_

"_**So tell me Lu, why'd ya bring me down here all of sudden. Miss my company?"**_

"**_Oh Johnny, John, John; of course I miss you. I enjoyed those two short minutes in which you were mine to torture. I even waited all those years for you to come back to me only to have you sacrifice yourself for the dead girl's soul and then getting your ass back in His good graces. Stupid thing to do Johnny."_**

"_**You haven't answered my question, dirt bag. What do you want from me?"**_

_**Taking a step closer to John's still form, the prince of darkness smiled his evil smile and leaned in towards John's ear.**_

"**_Now Johnny, there's no need to get hostile. Besides, it's not what I want from you; it's what I want from her."_**

"_**Who's her?"**_

_**Satan's smile widened even further; he pulled back to look in John's face with supreme glee and gloating.**_

"**_John, you don't know? Why, Angela came to visit me a few nights ago. I delivered some good news to her. I bet you're dying to know what it was, aren't ya Johnny boy."_**

_**The muscle in his jaw twitched again; his eyes flashing more dangerously.**_

"_**So, what did you tell her?"**_

"**_I told her that she is now welcomed to her new home. Hell, Johnny, Hell. Yup, Ms. Dodson is going to be staying here for quite a while. An eternity to be exact."_**

"_**I see; well, guess I'll have to ask her about that the next time I see her."**_

"_**Why? You can't do anything this time; you're going to lose Johnny. This time, there's gonna be one soul that you won't be able to save."**_

**_John's eyes widened with unbridled fury, his mouth about to open to shout something when Satan slapped his hand onto his forehead…_**

Gasping as his body shot upwards, John's eyes snapped open as he looked up; noting the familiar cool air due to the rain and the blank whiteness of his ceiling with the tiny cracks. His chest heaving with the capacity of air his lungs were trying to take in, John managed to settle down and relax his pulse. Looking around his apartment calmly, John noticed with a sigh that everything was still the same as it had been the last time he had been awake. Drawing in his psychic field, John cursed himself for letting his powers get of control. Raking a hand through his disheveled hair, he looked over at the clock and noticed that it was five in the morning. Just great, he'd never be able to back to sleep after that whole ordeal.

Remembering what Lucifer had said to him while he had been in Hell, John looked over at the chair that Angela had sat in just last night; discussing with him the possibilities as to why her powers had been limited when that half breed had attacked them. For a while John sat there on his bed, mulling over in his head any clues to Angela's behavior about her supposed damnation to Hell. Realizing that she had acted just like she always had, John cursed the stubborn woman for telling him sooner what had happened to her when she had been dragged back down to Hell. Forgetting that it was only a few minutes after five, John quickly put his shoes on; pulling his tie around his neck as he got up off the bed quickly and walked over to the chair to grab his trench coat. Slipping his arms into the sleeves, John jerked the coat forward to adjust the collar as he walked out the door; slamming it behind him. Walking down the stairs quickly, John took out a piece of gum and unwrapped it from the foil; shoving the gum into his mouth, chomping on it while he threw the wrapper on the ground when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Walking out of the bowling complex, John walked down the sidewalk; the destination in his head precise and clear with a sense of finality to it. Angela Dodson's apartment building; Kensington Place.

* * *

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. The thing is though, I might not be able to update any sooner because I go back to school on Monday. Sad, I know. I decided to post the fourth chapter up today so that I could get it done before I went back and also because four is my lucky number. 

A special thank you to Daydreamer731 for her wonderful reviews and e-mail. I loved talking to you. Another special thank you to Kiara who wrote me an e-mail and told me about the little translation problem I had for the title of the third chapter that had been in "supposed" Italian. If you didn't read the notice back in the third chapter, thank you again anyways.

I will try to update possibly next weekend if I don't have a lot of homework, a test, or if I just get it done by Friday night. Until then, await for me my loyal subjects! By the way, if anyone would like to make some cover art for the story; I would appreciate it very much. I enjoy looking at artwork done by people so I can get into their heads sorta and see what they imagine when they read my stuff. If you want to e-mail it to me, just read my bio. If you don't want to do anything, that's fine too. Just read my story!

Later Peeps!


	5. Ire, Vetus Aevum Facies

**Disturb Not the Water**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

**Chapter 5. Ire, Vetus Aevum Facies **

Translation: (Go, Old Age Sight)

* * *

**_"Soon as you came in, all the beasts went away  
They noticed that you're warm, w_****_ait till you leave then come back for more...  
The ropes hang to keep us all awake and I should have known  
As soon as you came in, the agony went away" _**

_Deathblow _by _the Deftones_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, John found himself standing in front of gray stone building, the sign of Kensington Place sitting neatly between some small bushes over to his right. Stifling the nervousness that had suddenly swelled up in him from just standing in front of her apartment building, John walked through the front door and took the next three flights up; stopping in front of a small wooden door. Lifting up his hand, John rapped loudly on the door and waited patiently; looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet around as he chewed his gum, spitting it out after a few more chomps on it. After a few minutes had gone by, John gave up being patient and began to bang loudly on the door with his fist. 

"Angela! Angela, open up the goddamn door! I need to talk to you! Angela, dammit; wake up and open the door or I'll knock it down!"

Before he was able to bring his fist down without mercy on the door again, the sound of the lock jingled and it opened as John lowered his arm; noticing with faint amusement the glare she was giving him as she stood in her doorway with rumpled pajamas and mused hair. Her white tank top rode up a little from her black sweat pants, a flash of creamy skin showing as he glanced away for a moment and swallowed.

Her features now contorted into that of confusion and impatience; trying to get him to state why he was here so early banging on her door. She wasn't even supposed to get up for another two hours for Christ's sake! Why did he have to show up and ruin the only good sleep she'd had in the last few days; dammit, this man always had impeccable timing. Not bothering to even hesitate, Angela turned around and walked back into her apartment; leaving the door open behind her to let him in. Hearing it being shut, she turned and looked at him; her arms folded across her chest while she cocked a brow, weariness and irritation flashing across her face.

A muscle in his jaw twitched; he hated it when she played around with information like this. He knew she had had a visit from Lucifer, so why did she try to hide it from him in the first place? He couldn't understand why she hadn't told him. He thought he had had her trust; obviously that hadn't been true. Or maybe, it was because, he didn't trust anyone either.

"Good morning, Angela. Did you sleep well or were the nightmares keeping you up again?"

"What are talking about? Why are you here at twenty after five in the morning?"

"So tell me, _Angela_, when was your last visit to Hell? Two nights ago? I just went there myself tonight; met an old friend. By the way…_ol' Lu_ told me to tell you that he says hello and that he would like to talk to you _again_."

Her eyes widened, her mouth opening just the slightest while her breathing hitched a notch. She hadn't been expecting that at all. How did he know; did Lucifer visit him as well in a dream? Swallowing a little, she took a step back while he took a step forward; his presence becoming almost threatening with the anger that was rolling off from his aura in waves.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't know he was going to contact you too. I…wanted to figure out what he wanted myself."

He took another step forward; she took another step back. Anymore backward movements and she would hit the edge of her chair. She was trapped.

"You should know better, Angela," he growled softly, danger crackling around him. "Satan never does anything without gloating about it to someone else; it's one of his more likeable traits."

"So, he contacted you too…What did he say?"

Another step forward; another step back. She could feel the edge of her chair grazing the leggings of her pants.

"He said that he talked to you, told you were going to go to Hell for all eternity for some unknown reason. But you still haven't answered my question; why did he contact you?"

Her legs hit the back of the chair…He was a foot away from her, his face in hers as he scrutinized every inch for any partial clue as to how she was feeling. Her hazel eyes searched his own face; taking in the blank eyes and the cold features as he stared down at her, angry energy flickering for just a moment around him.

"I…don't know why he contacted me. He just said welcome to your new home, which was Hell. He…wants me to stay there, for eternity. But, he never said why."

The muscle twitched again as he turned his face away from hers, staring at the print of the painting on the wall she had bought when she first got the apartment. She turned her head slightly and watched him carefully, noting his hardened face. He turned his gaze back to her and looked into her eyes; her gaze held by his helplessly as a feeling of vulnerability washed over her. She shook her head mentally at her childish antics; the nostalgic feel of mental punishment entering her mind.

'_Geez Angela, will you quit it! He's a grouchy, hard, mean man without respect for anyone; not even himself. How could you feel like a helpless child under his gaze!...Then again, he has the most amazing dark brown eyes I've ever seen. Even when there's nothing in them, they show almost like a chocolate color when in the right light. Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying? I've got to get more sleep; damn him._'

However, Mr. Constantine was also not without human faults. He could still see that flash of her stomach showing from where he stood towering over her; noticing that with one more step from him she would be in the chair and he would still be standing over her. Her eyes were wide with fright and something akin to self-loathing. Even though her hair was messed up slightly, she looked cute…in a small sort of way. Without even noticing, his gaze had traveled down to study her mouth, her smooth lips were parted and a medium shade of pink that was somehow appealing to him despite the fact that when he had slept with women or half breeds, they had all worn lip gloss. Even his ex-girlfriends. What the hell was going on with him!

He looked away again and swallowed harshly, his Adam's apple bobbing. Sexual energy flickered around them for just the tiniest second, sending their auras spiraling as their energy collided and mixed. Without a word he turned around and walked away from her, stopping when he stood in front of the desk that her cat had just jumped onto from out of the corner of her eye. He stretched out a hand and petted the cat; the animal arching his back against the tender strokes and purring contently as it rubbed against his hand affectionately.

Trembling on the inside from the quaking energy that had threatened to consume them both from their overwhelming hormones, Angela swallowed harshly and looked away, staring out the window as the city lamp outside on the street flickered causing the shadows to move in and out between the walls. She cleared her throat.

"So, what do you propose we do, Mr. Constantine? I don't exactly have the experience to go up against Satan to save my supposed damned soul. However, what I don't understand is why my soul is damned in the _first place_. I've never killed anyone without feeling remorse, I've never committed an injuring mortal sin against my _permanent record_; I've never…I mean, it's not like I…"

"Committed suicide?"

She remained quiet.

"Honestly, I don't know why your soul would be damned either. Maybe it's because of that whole twin thing you shared with your sister. One sister does one thing; the other one feels the outcome. I mean you said it yourself, you two used to share that kind of bond when you were little. And as I said before, that sort of bond just doesn't disappear after years of sharing things together. Perhaps in a sense, you are going to trade places with your sister after all. One sister in Heaven, the other in Hell. Certainly would even out that stupid Balance thing that Midnite is always preachin' about."

She turned and looked at him; a serious look on his face even as the cat continued to beg like a man would for water; John's touch never satisfying his thirst.

"So, what you're saying is that because Isabel committed suicide so that she could spare the world from having Hell take over it is the reason why I'm going to Hell? I'm sorry, Mr. Constantine; but as much as my sister was hurt over the fact that I left her alone in a mental institution, I think she still had some love left in her to leave me unscathed from an eternity of torture and malice."

"I didn't say that it was intentional on her behalf; I'm just saying that because of the half souls that twins share; one fulfilling the other half; that you might succumb to that myth by being sent to Hell in her place."

"Well, if that's the case; than I guess I have no other choice but to accept it and wait for my death so that my eternal soul can be damned. I guess good things don't come to those who wait after all, huh?"

Stepping away from the cat, John turned his head and looked at her, giving her a hard look before he took quick strides and trapped her against the edge of the chair again. Bringing his face only a few inches away from hers, John decided to give her a wake up call.

"No, usually good things don't come to those who wait. Usually they go out and do something good so they can get something good in return. But in your case, _Angela_, I would start deciding whether or not I still want to go out and do that good thing instead of skipping that part and going right to that _good thing in return_. I'm telling you now, if you wait around for Hell, it will come to you faster than you can draw air. But if you fight it and don't give into the ultimate fact that you could possibly be damned, than you can skip the waiting part and go right to Heaven if your fight is clean _in return_."

She could feel his warm breath on her mouth and she resisted the urge to just reach up with her hands and close the gap between their faces. Looking away, she gave John the signal for him to leave which he took and fulfilled; shutting the door behind him with a slam while his trench coat swirled around behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she collapsed in her chair and placed her head in her hands, her eyes watering at the scary fact that she could be possibly damned to Hell _for all eternity_…and that she had no way of knowing of how to fight back to get that certain reward _in_ _return_.

* * *

Walking out of the apartment building with a harsh air around him, Constantine stalked down the sidewalk; never noticing the short haired blond that was following behind him doggedly with a smirk playing across his features. Making his way back to the bowling complex since Midnite's wouldn't be open until eight later that night, John made his way back up the stairs and into the apartment; the sound of the door closing behind him quietly while he realized that he hadn't shut it when he walked in. Turning around just as he was going to take off his trench coat, John came face to face with the once archangel; Gabriel. Snarling at the smirking mortal behind him, he turned back around and took his coat off hastily, throwing it harshly onto the table and loosening his tie. Pulling out the chair, John sat in it and looked over at Gabriel, watching as he made his way to the other side and pulled out the chair as well; sitting in it after he took note of the small invitation that John had given him silently. 

Folding his hands on the table, Gabriel waited patiently for John to begin his interrogation about the new occurrences that had been slowly happening in the underground world. Taking out a stick of gum, John threw the wrapper behind him and chewed on it loudly, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at Gabriel in return. For a few moments, they sat in silence; the only sound was of John's loud chewing as they scrutinized each other with intense gazes. Finally getting the gum to become a squishy substance in his mouth, John's interrogation finally began.

"What's been happening in the underground, Gabriel?"

"Well, John, usually I'm not at liberty to say but since I sense such an urgency in you today; which is something unusual, I'll tell you. But, not without the usual price."

Snorting at the man across from him, John fished out a ten dollar bill from his pocket and threw it carelessly onto the table; watching Gabriel as a pale reached out and placed itself on the bill, retracting it slowly before John reached out suddenly and placed his hand onto the once archangel's. Gabriel's smirk vanished and a seriousness came over his features, a flicker of something flashing in his eyes.

"I'll pay you, but only if tell me what I need to know and not the usual hypocritical bullshit that you usually try to sell me."

"Alright, John. I'll tell you what you need to know. The _Most Unclean One_; as you know; has come to take that Dodson girl's soul to Hell. For what reasons, I can't tell since it interferes with the way things destiny is supposed to shape it out to be. Even though my Father has left me alone in this disgusting mortal plane as a _human_, I still take to heart the vows I made to Him all those millennia's ago when I served him."

"I don't give a shit about the precious vows you made to _Him_, Gabriel; all I care about is the damn information you are withholding from me. So tell me before I re-teach you the meaning of pain again; what the hell do I need to know so I can stop this from happening?"

"Now John, there's no need to take that tone with me. Besides, you know how the game works out. I give you the littlest of clues possible and you go and play detective like you usually do until you figure out the great mystery and go and save the world again; just to please Him and remain in His good graces now that you've been accepted back into His kingdom. Honestly, it sickens me to see you replay the same cycle over and over again. It's appalling John. There are other ways to remain being one of His _beloved children_."

"Frankly Gabriel, I don't give a fuck about how to remain one of _His beloved children_; the only things I care about are staying alive and not doing anything stupid_ while_ I'm alive."

Reaching forward, Gabriel took his other hand and placed it on top of John's; giving the exorcist the chills at the cold feel of it against his heated skin. Staring into his eyes, John tried to understand the universe revolving in Gabriel's head; knowing, however, that it would never be possible to understand the crazed mind of an archangel gone off the deep end.

"Well then, John, I suggest you stop fucking around with worthless shit like these missions you're so adamant about completing and getting around to going to church and praying to our god for mercy, compassion, understanding, and forgiveness. Then you will be absolved completely and truly become one of His saved ones."

"You mean like how you were absolved when you betrayed Him and tried to bring Hell on earth by making a pact with the Devil's son just so you could prove to your Father just how worthless the rest of my species really was? No thanks, I'd rather fuck around with these shitty, worthless missions and pray in my own way to my god."

Snapping his hands away from John's quickly, Gabriel's eyes flashed with unrestrained anger before a pleasant smile crossed his face as he crumpled up the ten dollar bill in his hands and brought them off the table; shrugging nonchalantly as John continued to gaze at him, his hands folded on the table instead.

"Well, then, John; I suppose we're at a cross. But that's alright for now. You go back to your beloved exorcisms and nightmares of demons scorching and scraping the meat off your bones instead of asking continually for His forgiveness. You go right on. But remember John, I'm not always gonna be around to get your ass out of jam when you get in trouble with Him; I'm mortal now, John. I don't know how long I'm going to live; everyday I feel this pathetic body of mine slowly withering away. Well, I suppose that's it for our session today; until we meet again, John Constantine."

He got up from his chair, the piece of furniture sliding out from beneath him smoothly as he smirked one last time at John; folding the ten dollar bill in his pocket. Tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat, Gabriel turned and walked towards the door; opening it and closing it as he walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, the sound of his steps echoing in John's hollow apartment as he stared out the window where Gabriel's head had blocked him from the view. Sitting back in his chair, John's cheeks puffed out a little as he let out a breath and looked down. Getting lost in his thoughts, the sound of the ticking alarm clock by his bed resounded in his apartment while the light from the rising sun slowly flitted across the city and reflected off of every window in it; causing it to look like a giant glass mirror.

Slowly, thoughts of this morning flirted across his mind; unknown feelings that he had felt this morning in Angela's apartment as he towered over her and trapped her against her chair bubbled to the surface once more and oddly enough he felt his heart rate increase. His brow furrowing, John closed his eyes, Angela's face coming to mind as he envisioned her features behind his eyelids. Her mouth moved, her tantalizing lips forming a word that he knew so well.

'_John…_'

Opening his eyes, Constantine took a deep breath and managed to calm down his pulse. Looking out the window, John Constantine noticed for the first time that he didn't think of angels, demons, half breeds, Heaven, or Hell when he had Angela Dodson on his mind. It made him wonder of the other possibilities that could happen if he remained close to her like he was now…or possibly even closer.

* * *

Hey people, what's up! I know I originally said I wouldn't be able to put up the next chapter until the weekend (Saturday or Sunday) but the thing is; I got off from school because the Pope (good man that he was) died and we were given a day off for reflection. However, most of my friends, including myself, don't think that a whole lot of the other adolescents in my school are gonna spend their time off reflecting on some dead guy they didn't even know personally. 

But hey, now I might get to write another chapter tomorrow night or Saturday. Depends on how many reviews I get within the next 24 to 48 hours. So review some more people if you want to know what happens next. Also, I recommend to those who haven't read it; "Another Kind of Intimacy" by Daydreamer731. She's become a friend of mine and her story is very good. Trust me, I read and reviewed for it. There's probably some more coming on the way now. SO, go read and review for her too and I promise to update!

Right now I'm watching the Terminator, The Fresh Prince of Belair, the Nanny, and Adult Swim while checking out some Constantine Wallpapers at this fanart website on the official Constantine website. Check them out. I'll try and post the website address on my bio if anyone wants to know. Just tell me in a review. By the way, did anyone ever notice that Arnold Schwarzenegger had a bigger head in the movie than he does now? Just might have thought someone else would notice…

Anyways, I'll try to update real soon but you people have got to get some more reviews. I mean, I'm only getting like 5 or 6 per chapter. That ain't a whole lot; no matter how much it adds up! Recommend my story to other people too so that they can come and check it out.

Read, Review, Repeat!

Later Peeps!


	6. Unum Gradi Claudere Ad the Finis

**Disturb Not the Water**

**Disclaimer: **If I claim it later on in the future, will it make much of a difference now?

**Chapter 6. Unum Gradi Claudere Ad the Finis**

Translation: (One Step Closer To the End)

* * *

"_**Then if you got it you don't want it  
Seems to be the rule of thumb  
Don't be tricked by what you see  
You got two ways to go"**_

_Freedom of Choice _by _A Perfect Circle_

* * *

"Hey, Lieutenant Dodson, I think you should come take a look at this report from this morning."

Looking away from the papers of the report filed yesterday about the attempted robbery in the small deli store, Angela walked over to detective Xaiver sitting in the desk next to hers. Looking over his shoulder, she saw pictures lying on an open file; pictures of young girl about her age, blond hair, ashen colored skin and dark bruises with dried blood all over her neck and shoulders. Feeling mildly disgusted at the sight, Angela focused her gaze on the information about the victim.

Her name was Tabitha Moore; age thirty-four, single white female, she lived on Highlander Boulevard and McArthur Street in a small apartment that was housed in Walker Tenants. She had one living relative, her mother who lived in southern California.

"This was from this morning. Some of the guys were on their way in to start the morning shift when they got a call from some lady in a back alley who said she found a body behind a dumpster. They went over there and found her, covered in blood from the neck down; one of them got sick. Anyways, we dragged her over to the morgue and got one of the chief medical examiners to give her an autopsy. It turns out that she died in a very strange way. She bled to death…from the eyes and from her hands and feet."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me this girl died by bleeding from her eyes, hands, and _feet_? Well, were there any deep cuts or gashes on her that might've made her bleed to death on those…certain areas?"

"That's the weird thing; there wasn't a scratch on her except on the palms of her hands and on the bottom of her feet. They were burned to a crisp; we couldn't even get finger prints off of her. Also, there wasn't a mark to suggest that she had struggled with someone. It was like…she just started to bleed and burn from out of no where."

"Bleed and burn out of no where? Just out of curiosity, were there any weird marks on her body; like a strange symbol or something?"

"Oh yeah, there was a freaky looking symbol on her chest, looked like it was carved there by something hot and sharp. Here's a picture of it."

He slid the last photo from the bottom of the pile and showed it to her. The young woman was topless; her breasts cut off from the photo. Angela's brow furrowed as she looked at the strange mark on the young woman's chest that started at her collar bone to the valley between her breasts. It was a cross with a long hook on the bottom; looking like a question mark upside down, a dark red dot in the middle of the cross. The skin around the symbol was red from irritation; the burn marks, dried blood around the edges.

Grabbing a piece of paper, Angela took the pen that was next to her and drew the symbol carefully. Stuffing the drawing into her pocket, Angela dropped the pen back on the desk and ran out of the office; ignoring the voice of detective Xaiver calling out to her to ask what was wrong. Opening and closing the precinct door, Angela ran down the front steps and over to her car in the parking lot next to the building. Starting up the car, Angela shifted it into gear and backed out of the space; placing it into neutral as she drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. Noon traffic had just started to build up and she had gotten stuck on three streets behind twenty or so cars sitting in front of a red light.

After switching onto Tiger's Lane, she drove down the street, took a left and parallel parked across from Twenty Lanes. Turning off the engine and taking out the key, she locked up her SUV and crossed the street without hesitation; the cab that had stopped abruptly before her beeping at her as the driver stuck his head out the driver's side window and swore at her loudly. Walking into the small bowling complex, Angela jogged her way up the stairs to the familiar door that was engulfed in John Constantine's aura which emanated more strongly on the inside.

Knocking on the door with fierceness and an urgency to understand the strange occurrences that surrounded the case she had just learned about, she called out to him.

"John, open the door! John please, I have something I have to show you. I think it might have to do with Lucifer! John, open up the damn door!"

She stopped banging on it when she heard the unlocking of the chain that bound the door closed; putting her hand down as it swung open to reveal John Constantine with a bewildered look and a death glare hard enough to scare God _Himself_. Swallowing a little, Angela proceeded to tell him again why she had come back to see him.

"I came to tell you something I noticed about a case I saw this morning. Mind if I come so we could discuss this somewhat more privately?"

She raised a brow at him as he stood in the door way for a moment, seemingly taking his time to decide if he was going to let her in.

"Well?"

"…I'm thinking."

She smiled at him; the old memory of when he had used that line before surfacing to her mind as she stifled a laugh. Stepping aside to let her in, Constantine flashed her a quick, devilish smirk. He closed the door behind her; gesturing with his arm for her to take a seat at his table as he sat down across from her and folded his hands in front of him calmly. Taking a deep breath, she got straight to the point.

"I found a strange symbol on a girl that recently died. She bled to death from her eyes, hands, and feet. The palms of her hands and the soles of her feet were burnt beyond third degree. I didn't get a chance to glance at her medical records but I saw this and I thought you might know what it meant before I found out anything else about this girl."

Taking the piece of paper from out of her pocket, she handed it to him. It wasn't well drawn from the quickness of when she had to rush over to him but he could make it out all the same. A weird question mark upside down with a line going through it like a cross; a small dot in the middle. A frown crossed his face while his brow furrowed in confusion and recognition.

"I've seen this symbol before somewhere."

"You have? What does it mean?"

"I'm not really sure. I read about it somewhere in the version of Hell's Bible when Beeman was alive. Wait right here, I'll go get it."

"Hold it, you have his Hell Bible? But that was locked up along with the rest of his personal effects. How did you get it?"

Smiling wolfishly, he waved his hand and dismissed the subject away. Some men never tell their secrets no matter how important or illegal they are. Idiots.

Walking over to his bed, he got down on his knees and pulled out a furbished wooden box with faces of what appeared to be, the apostles on it. Muttering something in Latin, the lock snapped off as the sound of a breath emitted from it as the lid was pulled back. Taking the book out, John placed the box on the bed and stood; walking towards the table and sitting in the chair as he flipped through the book. He looked up at her as she stared at the box.

"That was the box that contained the letters of Paul when he died. The Romans put them in there but some demon thief stole the letters and left the box; stupid bastard had hoped to use the letters to find out some secret about getting into Heaven so that Hell could take over but it never happened."

"Why didn't it happen?"

"Because St. Anthony deported his ass back to Hell and took the letters with him to the grave. Except, no one knows where his tomb is."

"Oh…that's interesting."

Leaning forward a little, Angela's psychic field picked up on the faintly evil aura that surrounded the dark leathered book; the straining, distant sound of screams echoing from the print of the words. At last he reached a section, skimming through the words as his fingers ran down the pages; muttering words in Latin as he looked for a certain paragraph. After searching for another five minutes, he came to a page that had the same symbol drawn next to a paragraph. He read the paragraph to himself in Latin, translating the language into English in his thoughts so that he could explain it Angela. Turning the book upside down, he slid across the table so that it rested in front of her and pointed at the paragraph.

"Basically, this says that this is one of the symbols for Lucifer and that who ever has it on him or her is supposed to be under his complete control. It also represents the three princes of Hell; Satan of course, Belail, and Leviathon. The upside question mark you see is supposed to question the deity of God."

"Well, that helps to know what the symbol means but why is it on the chest of a recently deceased girl?"

"Tell me some attributes about this girl."

"She's blond, pretty, about my age and height, three pounds over my weight to be exact and has one living relative, her mother. She used to live in an apartment at a place called Walker Tenants on Highlander Boulevard and McArthur Street. Like I said before, I didn't get a chance to see her medical records yet because I was in rush to find out what this meant," she gestured at the book, "so I don't know if she had any type of _abilities_."

He nodded and grabbed the book from her, closing it as he walked back over to the bed and placed it back in the box as he closed the lid and muttered some more words in Latin. The lock reassembled itself and closed; bending at the waist, he slid it smoothly underneath his bed. Reaching over, he grabbed his trench coat from the other side of the bed and walked forward, slipping his arms into the sleeves as Angela stood. Opening the door, he let her out first and closed it behind him as he uttered a spell that would protect his home. Walking down the stairs, they made it out of the building and over to her car; getting in as she pulled out from the parking position and back onto the street.

She glanced over at him while she drove.

"Where to?"

"Papa Midnite's Club. He'll have some answers; that I'm sure of."

Shrugging, she shifted the gear into second and sped along the road. John quirked a brow as she turned on a siren so that oncoming traffic would know she was coming through. Smirking a little, he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Isn't it illegal to use the police siren for your own personal uses instead of _actual_ police work?"

She smirked back as the wind blew tendrils of her hair around her head; the window open as she drove with one hand while the other rested comfortably where the rolled down window was.

"Actually, this sort of is police work. You see, I'm investigating the terms as to how the victim died. You, on the other hand, did a very illegal thing by stealing a piece of police property."

He snorted…

"It wasn't police property; it belonged to Beeman."

"He died, John. Since no one came to claim any of his things, no living relative or close relations; by law, his possessions now _belong to the state_, which means the police force. So technically, Mr. Constantine, I do believe that makes you _a criminal_."

"Bullshit. Anyway, it was for a good cause. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to give us the information that we both needed, right?"

She smiled, looking over at him as he smirked; a playful twinkle in his eyes that made him a tad more appealing than his usual stoic expression. Feeling her heart jump at the thought, she shifted her attention back at the road, still smiling.

"Alright, you win. I won't report you. When I die, I'll let God know it was for a _good cause_."

Smirking a little, he too returned his attention back to the road; checking their surroundings to make sure that no demons were following them as they made their way to Papa Midnite's club.

* * *

They parked across the street from the club, Angela locking up her car and then walking a couple steps behind John as they made their way down the steps into the entrance of the club where the bodyguard stood behind the entrance rope with his usual deck of cards. Picking up one, he held it and looked at John with a questionable gaze.

"A tiger howling at the moon."

Glancing at the picture, the bodyguard turned the card over and showed the picture to John; he was correct. Placing the card back on the pile, the burly man detached the entry rope and let the exorcist through; chaining it back though when Angela came to step forward.

"Hey, John; wait, he won't let me in."

"You just have to tell him what the picture is on the card. That's how you gain entry; it's sort of way of testing your abilities to see if you're worthy enough to enter Midnite's domain."

"Worthy enough my ass."

Closing her eyes, Angela took a deep breath and concentrated; sending out her psychic field as she tried to conjure up the image of the card into her mind. After a few moments, an image came to her thoughts and she opened her eyes.

"A dog sitting on a plate and cat with a fork in its paw."

His brow furrowing, the bodyguard glanced at the picture and flipped the card over, showing Angela the picture. She was right. Placing the card back on the pile, he detached the entry rope and let her pass; connecting it back to the small gold link on the pole and folding his arms across his chest as he waited for more people to come to the club. Walking in, Angela saw the half breeds conversing with each other; the black walls that seemed to be like the universe, endless and utterly empty. The bar had bright lights with liquor bottles and bottles of other substances lining the shelves on the wall behind the bar; the demonic bartender taking an order from angelic half breed that had just walked in five minutes ago. Finally, they reached a pair of silver doors and a John knocked.

"Midnite; let us in. I know you've got some answers about something that's about to happen. You know it's not a good thing to jerk my chain around. C'mon Midnite, open the goddamn door now."

Before he could knock on it again, the doors opened and they walked through; the swish of John's trench coat hitting Angela's upper thigh. At the table, John noticed a man dressed in a gray business suit that pale strips going down the jacket and pants; his dark hair was slicked back as he waved a bronze toned hand in the air; his tail twitched from sides to side. Eyes going wide, John reached into his inner coat pocket and felt with his finger tips the bible he had used once before.

"You! You son of bitch, what the hell are you doing here! You should be back down in that fucking fire hole that I put you back in; how in the hell did you get back here!"

Turning around, Balthazar smiled a toothy grin at John, clearly enjoying his taunting of the man as his tongue slid out in-between his long fangs. Growling, John reached in and took out his bible and started towards Balthazar with the clear intention of deporting his happy ass back where he belonged; but he was stopped short by none other than that voodoo doctor that seemed to care more about the fucked up Balance than the lives of the world. As John took another step forward, Midnite stood up threateningly and muttered something in Haitian. An invisible barrier surrounded Balthazar and Midnite making John halt as if he had run into a brick wall; Balthazar hadn't even bothered to get up.

"John! You know the rules of my house; yet you dare to fight in here! I said it once, I'll say it again; there will be no fighting or your ass is out of here. Do I make myself clear!"

Putting the bible reluctantly back into his trench coat, John lowered his hand and counted backwards from twenty mentally to contain his temper. Angela looked on at Balthazar who gazed up at her from his seat; winking at her as she gave a look of disgust.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't pretty psychic girl. Tell me, what brings such a fine lady down to this particular place."

"I'm here on business that is none of your concern."

Smirking, the half demon-man stood and took a step forward; noticing the threatening and dangerous crackle that surrounded John's aura as he stopped just five feet away from the oracle.

"Feisty one, eh? That's alright; we've got plenty of those down in Hell. I'll be sure to give my…_boss_ a few words about you. Later, Johnny boy."

Walking out of the room, the doors closed and John sat down across from Midnite; Angela stood against the wall deciding to stay out of danger less the club owner become pissed off at John again. Leaning back in his chair, John took out a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth, placing the wrapper on the table as he chewed loudly and obnoxiously.

"So, Midnite, what can you tell me about a certain asshole and a symbol from his jackass of boss that you left out in our last meeting?"

* * *

Hey, what's up everyone! Here's the sixth chapter; I hope it matches up to everyone's standards. I don't know if I got the character of Balthazar down but level with me. Anyway, sorry about the complaint I made in the last chapter about not getting enough reviews. I'm doing this story because I want to be a writer; not a newspaper reporter looking out to get some feed back from critics. So, I'm sorry, if that made look a little selfish.

Anyways, this'll be the last chapter I do for this weekend. I have a half day on Wednesday but I doubt I'm gonna update that day. I get home around one o'clock and then I have to do homework. Everybody knows that teachers like to give more homework when their students don't spend a whole lot of time in school. So, you'll probably have to wait till next weekend for the next chapter or possibly the next two. So, yeah, sorry.

That means you'll have to read this chapter over and over and over and over…again. Either that or keep yourself occupied with something else. Oh, well, happy reviewing!

P.S. I got the information and symbol idea from this website I went to; it's called "Exposing Satanism Witchcraft and the New World Order." It's really cool. Not that I'm into that sorta of thing…I just thought it was interesting. (Looks around with a scared face) I'm Catholic!

Later Peeps!


End file.
